<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О том, как гвардейцы пытались заработать by archarcher, ilera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542130">О том, как гвардейцы пытались заработать</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher'>archarcher</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera'>ilera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types, Д’Артаньян и три мушкетёра | D'artagnan and Three Musketeers (TV 1979)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2007-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2007-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Атос, Портос и Арамис втроем сидели на кровати Атоса и дочитывали письмо.<br/>"... Если вы не принесете деньги, то услышите агонизирующие крики вашего друга, заходящегося в мучительных судорогах, когда мы отрежем ему второй ус".<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О том, как гвардейцы пытались заработать</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Атос, Портос и Арамис втроем сидели на кровати Атоса и дочитывали письмо.<br/>
"... Если вы не принесете деньги, то услышите агонизирующие крики вашего друга, заходящегося в мучительных судорогах, когда мы отрежем ему второй ус".<br/>
— Это, верно, чья-то шутка, господа, — сказал Арамис.<br/>
— Если это шутка, то неумная, — ответил Атос. — Но мы действительно давно не видели нашего друга.<br/>
— Наверняка это происки кардинала, — воскликнул Портос.<br/>
— Я собираюсь все выяснить, господа, — Атос встал и решительно направился к двери. </p><p> </p><p>Рошфор вошел к кардиналу.<br/>
— Вызывали, Ваше преосвященство?<br/>
— Рошфор, до меня дошли тревожные сведения о том, что якобы по моему приказу в Бастилию был заточен один дворянин по имени д’Артаньян.<br/>
— Тот самый д’Артаньян?<br/>
— Не знаю, тот или не тот. Возможно, это д’Артаньян из Шампани... или д’Артаньян из Бургундии... или из Нормандии... или из Анжу.<br/>
— Или из Прованса?<br/>
— Рошфор, вы хотите перечислить все провинции Франции?<br/>
— Что вы, я не смею, — опустил голову Рошфор, но в его голосе не было раскаяния.<br/>
Ришелье мрачно покосился на Рошфора.<br/>
— Прекратите ходить у меня за спиной и заглядывать в мои бумаги... Вы еще тут? — осведомился Ришелье.<br/>
— Не смею уходить без вашего позволения, монсеньор, — смиренно ответил Рошфор, в уголках его губ затаилась игривая усмешка.<br/>
— Рошфор, — проговорил Ришелье голосом человека, который теряет терпение, — я надеялся, что вы уже поняли, почему я вас пригласил.<br/>
— Конечно, монсеньор, но я не хочу допустить ошибки.<br/>
— В ближайшее же время вы должны выяснить, действительно ли этот д’Артаньян находится в Бастилии и как он туда попал. Свободны.<br/>
Рошфор поклонился и вышел, Ришелье же вернулся к бумагам.</p><p> </p><p>Граф прямиком направился к дежурившем у входа в Пале-Кардиналь гвардейцам. Вычислить Жюссака с де Вардом было легко: Жюссака по яркой одежде, а де Вард всегда был рядом с Жюссаком. Последний встретил его скорбным взглядом.<br/>
— Ах, господин Рошфор, я слышал, что кардинал не в лучшем духе?<br/>
— И ты прекрасно знаешь, почему. Если бы не идея нашего корыстного господина де Варда...<br/>
— Шшш... Не при свидетелях.<br/>
Троица отошла в сторону.<br/>
— Я правильно понял, что речь идет об этом несчастном д’Артаньяне, оказавшемся другом обеспеченных, к нашей удаче, мушкетеров?<br/>
— Именно о нем. Кстати, откуда он?<br/>
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. За объектом следил де Вард.<br/>
— В таком случае многого мы не узнаем, — вздохнул Рошфор.<br/>
— Когда я начал за ним следить, он уже выехал из своей провинции, — возразил де Вард.<br/>
— Теперь наше преосвященство этим заинтересовался. Что будем делать?<br/>
— А как он вообще об этом узнал? — спросил Жюссак.<br/>
— Ему пожаловались некие мушкетеры, которых зовут... дайте вспомнить... Арос, Картос и Арамис, — он насмешливо посмотрел на друзей.<br/>
Однако Жюссак не заметил шутки Рошфора.<br/>
— Как?! Они посмели обратиться с этим к Ришелье? Мы же прислали им оторванный левый ус в конверте. Неужели это не показало им всю серьезность наших намерений?<br/>
Де Вард переступил с ноги на ногу и с беспечным видом засвистел веселый мотивчик. Рошфор резко прекратил смеяться.<br/>
— Де Вард, черт возьми! Ты ведь отрезал у него ус, как мы планировали?<br/>
— Я собирался.<br/>
— И?<br/>
— Господа, давайте успокоимся, — нервно проговорил де Вард. — Когда я вошел в камеру и достал кинжал, он неожиданно стал вырываться. Я подумал, что ничего страшного, если я возьму другие усы. Но видит небо, я пытался! — с жаром воскликнул де Вард.<br/>
— Так ты достал усы? — мрачно вопросил Рошфор.<br/>
— Я заплатил за них цирюльнику целое состояние.<br/>
— Это обошлось ему в целое су, — расшифровал Жюссак.<br/>
Рошфор многозначительно стал крутить рукоять шпаги.<br/>
— Я послал мушкетерам ус, похожий на ус д’Артаньяна. Разве что он был седым. Честно говоря, это был последний ус в лавке. Жюссак, хватит так на меня смотреть. Это был ус цирюльника. Жюссак, мне пришлось отрезать его. Этот жадный негодяй запросил целых 10 су!<br/>
— Седой?! — одновременно воскликнули Рошфор и Жюссак.<br/>
— Черт, — сказал Рошфор.<br/>
— Каналья, — подтвердил Жюссак.<br/>
— Вот ведь, — вставил де Вард.<br/>
— У меня было чувство, что не стоило поручать эту миссию де Варду.<br/>
— Какая разница, какого цвета усы, Рошфор? — отмахнулся де Вард. — Они ж могли у него поседеть за время, проведенное в камере. Неужели его друзья не поверили моему письму?<br/>
— О, боже, — ахнул Рошфор, — неужели и письмо написал де Вард? Теперь вся затея под угрозой.<br/>
— Между прочим, это была моя затея.<br/>
— Вот именно. Вообще не понимаю, как я на нее согласился. Жюссак, а ты что в это время делал?<br/>
Жюссак с многозначительным видом пожал плечами. </p><p> </p><p>После визита к кардиналу Атос понял, что Ришелье сам не в курсе произошедшего или очень хорошо притворяется. У мушкетера были кое-какие связи в Бастилии, о чем он и сообщил двум друзьям.<br/>
— Мы не можем оставить д’Артаньяна в беде, — сказал Портос.<br/>
— Я совершенно согласен с вами, мой друг, — кивнул Арамис.</p><p> </p><p>А в это время в разговоре с кардиналом король переминился в лице.<br/>
— Неужели Бэкингем все еще в Париже?<br/>
— По агентурным сведениям знаменитый парижский попрошайка Хромоногий Питер — это замаскированный Бэкингем. Под видом нищего он околачивается у окон королевы, потом забирается к нему в окно и делает вид, что крадет ее драгоценности.<br/>
— А внешность?<br/>
— Хромоногий Питер похож на Бэкингема. Выпавший глаз можно подделать, язвы нарисовать, рост увеличить, телосложение изменить.<br/>
Тут королю показалось, что кардинал над ним насмехается. Но он знал, что это не так, т.к. Ришелье был его преданным, скромным и смиренным слугой. </p><p>В приемный покой ворвался де Тревиль. Субтильный капитан королевских мушкетеров двигался на удивление агрессивно.<br/>
— Этот человек! Этот ужасный человек! Я еще раз повторяю, этот человек посадил моего мушкетера в Бастилию. Да, моего бедного мушкетера! Повторяю, этот человек! В Бастилию! Моего мушкетера!<br/>
Король понял, что Тревиль настроен на длительный разговор. Ришелье достал карманную Библию и погрузился в чтение. Тревиль возмущенно замолчал.<br/>
— Как вы, подчеркиваю, именно вы, смеете читать книгу перед лицом таких серьезных обвинений?<br/>
— Присядем, господа, — предложил король.<br/>
— Как, сударь, вы попрекаете меня в чтении Божественной книги? — с наигранным удивлением поинтересовался кардинал.<br/>
— Не увиливайте от разговора. Вы прекрасно знаете, что мой мушкетер в Бастилии.<br/>
— Садитесь, господа...<br/>
— Я не понимаю, повторяю, не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.<br/>
От неожиданности Тревиль отскочил.<br/>
— Вы меня передразниваете, повторяю, передразниваете.<br/>
— Я не отдавал никакого приказа, повторяю, не отдавал, о задержании мушкетера.<br/>
— Господа, так вы ни к чему не придете, — пытался урезонить их король.<br/>
И он был прав. Через полчаса Тревиль ушел ни с чем.</p><p> </p><p>Рошфор, Жюссак и де Вард собрались вечером в квартире Жюссака. Жюссак постоянно хлюпал носом и чихал. Де Вард заботливо утаскивал платки, к которым он начинал тянуться. Рошфор сидел в своем фиолетовом костюме, положа ногу на ногу. Соучастники спорили о том, кто пойдет на место передачи денег. Жюссак думал, что должен пойти де Вард, т.к. сам он болеет. Де Вард думал, что Жюссак, т.к. у него распух нос и его не узнают. А Рошфор считал, что денег вообще не будет.<br/>
В дверь постучали.<br/>
— Вохди... апчхи!... те.<br/>
В проеме обозначилась красивая фигура. Все присутствующие безошибочно узнали посетительницу — такая фигура была только у Миледи.<br/>
— Я присяду? — обворожительно улыбнулась та.<br/>
Жюссак попытался ответить, но зашелся в приступе чихания. Рошфор галантно освободил стул для дамы и пересел на кровать. Жюссак возмущенно шмыгнул носом:<br/>
— Даже не думайте сесть на мои чистые простыни.<br/>
Рошфор не обратил на предупреждение никакого внимания.<br/>
— Итак, господа, я все знаю, — сразу приступила к делу Миледи.<br/>
— Вы знаете о нашем плане? — удивился де Вард и тут же получил пинок от Рошфора.<br/>
— Так что вы знаете? — уточнил Рошфор.<br/>
— О д’Артаньяне, посаженном в Бастилию, разумеется.<br/>
— И что же вы намерены предпринять?<br/>
— Ничего, — улыбнулась женщина. — Но только если 40% мои.<br/>
Де Вард чуть не упал со стула, а Жюссак возмущенно закашлялся.<br/>
— За что такие деньги?<br/>
— За то, что я буду хранить всю эту информацию при себе... Чему вы улыбаетесь, граф?<br/>
— Видите ли, Миледи, вероятность получения этих денег настолько мала, что практически не существует. Дело в том, что письмо с требованием о выкупе писал де Вард.<br/>
Миледи медленно кивнула.<br/>
— В таком случае, я вас оставлю, господа. Как похитители вы оказались абсолютно несостоятельными.<br/>
— Смеется тот, кто смеется последним, — возмутился де Вард.<br/>
— Пожалуй, и мне пора, — поднялся Рошфор.<br/>
— Вы можете меня проводить, граф.<br/>
— Почту за честь.<br/>
И они вместе ушли. Жюссак и де Вард до глубокой ночи разрабатывали план, не собираясь отказываться от затеи. Как сказал де Вард, даже малейший шанс получить деньги стоит того, чтобы попытаться.</p><p> </p><p>— Вы заметили, что Его Преосвященства стал использовать больше кружав на сутане?<br/>
— Ах, боже, Миледи, оставьте свои женские разговоры.<br/>
Миледи залилась смехом.<br/>
— Ах, это вы, Рошфор? На минуту мне показалось, что вы одна из моих камеристок.<br/>
— Наверное, все дело в освящении, — иронично сказал Рошфор, оглядывая залитый солнечными лучами сад.<br/>
— Граф, я удивлена, что вы позволили себя втянуть в это предприятие Жюссака и де Варда.<br/>
— Знаете, когда я понял, что оказался в это втянут, было уже поздно.<br/>
— Вы забываете, что я присутствовала на вашей пьянке. В конце вы даже сняли с себя шляпу, колет и штаны.<br/>
— Черт.<br/>
Миледи снова рассмеялась.<br/>
— От вашего смеха мне хочется выпить, — мрачно прокомментировал Рошфор.<br/>
— Я знаю неплохой кабачок.<br/>
Через мгновение сад опустел. И только отпечаток сапога Рошфора напоминал, что он здесь был.</p><p> </p><p>Маленькая камера, скрытая в толще каменных стен. Шуршащие по ночам крысы, бегающие по заключенным. Стоны, доносящиеся из пыточных и злобный хохот стражников. Так намеревался написать в своих мемуарах молодой гасконец. Внезапно он услышал шаги. Несмотря на то, что мимо камеры довольно часто проходили стражники, сейчас его сердце затрепетало в радостном волнении. Дверь в камеру с громким лязгом распахнулась. На пороге вырисовалась фигура. Д’Артаньян сразу узнал Атоса — только у него было такое стройное телосложение. Атос похлопал д’Артаньяна по плечу.<br/>
— Я вижу, вас не так уж плохо содержат, друг мой.<br/>
— Атос! — растроганно пробормотал д’Артаньян.<br/>
От него пахло таким знакомым запахом Атоса — запахом спиртного и оружейного масла.<br/>
— Мой юный друг, не волнуйтесь, мы вас вызволим.<br/>
Сообразительный юноша сразу смекнул, что к чему.<br/>
— Вы хотите устроить побег? — восторженно закричал он.<br/>
Стражник закашлялся.<br/>
— Я понимаю ваш восторг, друг мой, но не стоит посвящать в это посторонних.<br/>
— Вы правы, — склонился тот перед мудростью старшего друга.<br/>
— В таком случае я принес вам женское платье. Вы переоденетесь в него и ровно в полночь выйдете из тюрьмы вместе с прачками. О том, чтобы ваша камера была к нужному времени открыта, я позабочусь. Знаете ли вы, кто стоит за вашим заключением?<br/>
— Наш старый знакомый де Вард.<br/>
— Де Вард! — воскликнул Атос.<br/>
В его устах это прозвучало как ругательство.<br/>
— Надеюсь, он не причинил вам зла.<br/>
— Он всего лишь хотел бесчестно со спины зарезать меня кинжалом. К счастью, дверь громко скрипнула, и я знал, когда он вошел.<br/>
— Зато я принес вам бутылочку бургундского, чтобы прогнать скуку. До встречи, мой друг.<br/>
Уход Атоса обрадовал стражника, который сразу поспешил к своему приятелю.<br/>
— А знаешь ли, в камере №6 договаривались о побеге, — таинственно прошептал он.<br/>
— А во сколько это будет? Мне надо проверить свое расписание. Побеги так же планируются в камере №12 и №8.<br/>
— Этот побег будет интереснее. Заключенный переоденется в платье.<br/>
Второй стражник потер руки:<br/>
— Можно будет поднять ставки.<br/>
Оживленно беседуя, стражники попивали вино.</p><p> </p><p>В 10 вечера две темные подозрительные фигуры показались на углу Сен-Жермен и улицы белошвеек. Одна фигура быстро передала платок другой. Случайные прохожие поспешно удалялись от опасного места. Тучи заволокли луну, завыла собака, вывеска ближайшего трактира зловеще заскрипела.<br/>
— Де Вард, ты кого-нибудь видешь?<br/>
— Неужели мы опоздали?<br/>
— Возможно... Хотя нет, постой. Я вижу, кто-то приближается.<br/>
— Ба, эту фигуру я ни с кем не спутаю. Это же Портос. Могу поспорить, что вместе с ним Арамис.<br/>
Мушкетеры приблизились.<br/>
— Почему же сегодня я не слышу обычного приветствия "Вы еще живы, господин де Жюссак"?<br/>
— Неужели с вами нет господина д’Артаньяна?<br/>
— Неужели его кто-то похитил?<br/>
— Кто эти нехорошие люди?<br/>
Жюссак и де Вард, весело улыбаясь, переглянулись. Они понимали друг друга без слов. Арамис произнес без всякого выражения:<br/>
— Яко чума на ваши дома, так и вы будете жить.<br/>
— Я совершенно согласен с Арамисом, — кивнул Портос.<br/>
— Вы принесли деньги? — перешел к сути де Вард.<br/>
— Иже говорится в Писании... — начал Арамис.<br/>
— Черт возьми, конечно, нет. А вы что думали, что у нас есть деньги? — воскликнул Портос.<br/>
— Неужели у королевских мушкетеров нет денег?<br/>
— Очевидно, их нет и у гвардейцев, — заметил мягким голосом Арамис.<br/>
— Наше преосвященство совсем нам не платит, — скорбно ответил де Вард.<br/>
— Подумать только, последний раз господин де Тревиль выдавал нам содержание два месяца назад, — согласился Портос.<br/>
— А нам выдавали жалованье недавно, но урезанное вполовину, — сказал Жюссак.<br/>
Четверо людей, объединенные общей проблемой, некоторое время помолчали.<br/>
— Давайте посмотрим, как там д’Артаньян, — предложил де Вард.<br/>
Мушкетеры кивнули, и четверка направилась в сторону Бастилии, перемывая косточки королю и кардиналу.</p><p> </p><p>Д’Артаньян сделал последний глоток вина. Он не знал, сколько сейчас времени, но решил, что пора переодеваться. Переодевшись, мушкетер приступил к поискам двери, которая, как назло, куда-то подевалась. К счастью, он определили нужное место по сквозняку. Д’Артанья надел шляпу, подкрутил усы, поправил платье и вышел. В коридоре рядом с дверью стояла его шпага. Он ее схватил и задумался, куда дальше идти. Боковым зрением он уловил какое-то движение. "Крыса или стражник? — подумал д’Артаньян. — Не важно", — и начал долгий путь к свободе.<br/>
Атос терпеливо ждал у подвесного моста, даржа за поводья двух коней. Стражники по такому случаю решили опустить мост. Наверху горячо спорили, кто из заключенных сбежит — можно было ставить на конкретный номер.</p><p> </p><p>Королю не спалось. Он позвал Ля-Шене, чтобы тот рассказал интересную историю из жизни кардинала.</p><p> </p><p>А в это время в кабинете кардинала вовсю шла дискуссия между Его Высокопреосвященством Ришелье, Миледи и Рошфором. Троица склонилась над шахматной доской. Ришелье объяснял новые правила игры втроем. Он уже давно хотел изобрести эту игру, но его все время отвлекали государственные дела. Рошфор не очень-то помогал: он усмехался и всячески нервировал кардинала. Миледи вставляла замечания вроде "Это гениально, монсеньор... Как вам идут эти новые оборки". Рошфор ухмылялся еще сильнее, Ришелье нервничал еще больше. В целом вечер проходил в дружеской обстановке.</p><p> </p><p>Внезапно д’Артаньян почувствовал под ногой пустоту. Он покатился с лестницы, оббивая об ступени локти. Ему послышался чей-то смех. Смеялись то ли крысы, то ли стражники. Через какое-то время он оказался в окружении кудахтающих прачек.<br/>
— Ах, бедняжка, — запричитали они, — с такой внешностью тебе трудно будет найти жениха. Эти ужасные усы, эта растущая борода...<br/>
Д’Артаньян что-то пробормотал и протиснулся дальше. Через пять минут он вернулся и спросил, где выход. Жалостливые прачки вызвались его проводить. И так, в окружении прачек мушкетер двинулся к долгожданной свободе. Доведя новую знакомую до моста, прачки удалились, провожаемые свистом и гиканьем стражников.</p><p> </p><p>Четверо гвардейцев и мушкетеров подходили к Бастилии. Внезапно дорогу им преградили две лошади, из-за которых выглядывал Атос.<br/>
— Эге-гей! — заорал Портос. — Какая неожиданная встреча.<br/>
— Приветствую, друзья, вместе ждать не так скучно, — флегматично заметил Атос. — А что тут делают господин Жюссак и, если не ошибаюсь, господин де Вард?<br/>
— Они раскаялись в содеянном, — объяснил Арамис.<br/>
Атос кивнул. Тут лошади заржали — кто-то приближался.<br/>
— Д’Артаньян, — высказался за всех Портос.<br/>
Встреча была радостной — друзья стали обниматься. Де Вард и Жюссак скромно стояли в стороне.<br/>
— У Арамиса всегда можно одолжить платок, — говорил Жюссак де Варду.<br/>
— А у Портоса всегда можно одолжить еду, — парировал де Вард.<br/>
Атос с д’Артаньяном ускакали домой, т.к. стражники уже начали собираться в погоню. Арамис и Портос завернули в ближайший кабак. А Жюссак с де Вардом, извинившись за похищение, пошли к капитану гвардейцев Кавуа.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Эпилог</p>
</div>На утро Ришелье в сердцах отдал приказ о том, чтобы д’Артаньяна выпустили. Давление де Тревиля оказалось невыносимым. Т.к. в Бастилии томилось несколько д’Артаньянов, выпустили их всех.<p>А де Вард на следующее утро сообщил, что у него появился новый план. Кавуа и Жюссак рассмеялись. </p><p>Ля-Шене закончил историю, которую рассказывал всю ночь. Людовик с удивлением заметил:<br/>
— Не знал, что у моего первого министра такая веселая жизнь.<br/>
— Думаю, он и сам об это не знает.</p><p>А в окно королевы снова лез какой-то нищий.</p><p>Рошфору и Миледи выдали премию, хотя Ришелье и сам не был уверен, за что.</p><p>Де Тревиль бегал по своему кабинету:<br/>
— Д’Артяньян, почему мне говорят, что моего мушкетера, повторяю, мушкетера видели в платье? Не видать вам зарплаты, как своих ушей!<br/>
— Но нам и так ее... — начал было Портос.<br/>
— Молчать!</p><p>Жена седого цирюльника ударила его ухватом по голове:<br/>
— Куда ты дел второй ус, мерзавец?</p><p>А двое стражников отправились кормить плотоядную живность, обитающую во рву Бастилии.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>